


warmth

by vesuvivian



Category: DCU (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:33:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29418720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vesuvivian/pseuds/vesuvivian
Summary: Reader is very much in love with Koriand'r.
Relationships: Koriand'r (DCU) & Reader, Koriand'r (DCU)/Reader





	warmth

**Author's Note:**

> Another one of my older works circa 2016.

Her entire being glowed in the dark, it was like having a sun in your room. The temperature on her body changed at night: she became warmer. You guessed it had something to do with her unconscious state, and not being able to control the heat her body produces; but you appreciated it, though, because some nights were too cold to be alone, and her arms felt like home. She radiated like a star, and didn’t need the embrace of the sheets at night. She really lived up to her nickname, you thought. Starfire.

Her pouty, purple lips felt like brownies straight out of the oven. You couldn’t help but smile when her cheeks flushed, or how beautiful her green eyes looked crinkled up when she smiled. You held her hand when walking down the streets, and lived as if it was just her and you. Just the two of you. Her way of loving people was so free, and she wasn’t afraid of being herself, and you loved that about her.

The first time you met, though, she was rather wary of beginning another relationship. The last person she loved took a piece of her heart with him, and maybe even a shard of her happiness; all of those insecurities weighed down on her sometimes, but you held her head to your chest, as your heart beat steadily, and you said: “I love you, I love you, I love you.” repeatedly, as her crying slowly died down, and she drifted off to sleep in your arms. You played with her hair, and smiled at the way she placed her head on the crook of your neck.


End file.
